


El plan maestro

by NaniMe



Series: Spider-man y Deadpool y Peter y Wade, una y otra vez [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Wade tiene una gran idea para descubrir la verdadera identidad de Spider-man.





	El plan maestro

**Author's Note:**

> Lo único que me pertenece acá es la historia, todo lo que está incluido en ella es prestado.  
> En donde la idea es: Identidad Secreta.  
> ¡Espero que guste!

Wade tiene una gran idea para descubrir la verdadera identidad de Spider-man.

Es una gran idea, en serio, si le preguntaran, diría que se merece un premio y toda la cosa.

Él ha estado siempre al tanto de todo lo que sucede con su superhéroe favorito de todos los tiempos y no es que lo acose (aunque sí, lo acosa un montón), es solo que después de extenuantes búsquedas y observar cada cosa con intención de buscar, comparando y descartando (como un acosador), llegó a la conclusión de que el fotógrafo del Daily Bugle  _tenía_  que conocer al arácnido.

Es decir, nadie más era capaz de conseguir fotografías de él de manera decente. Nadie. Había varios fotógrafos profesionales que lo habían intentado y, aunque eran de bastante mejor calidad que la del público en general, no le llegaban ni de lejos a las fotografías que el Daily Bugle publicaba. Era obvio que Spider-man posaba, y se detenía el tiempo suficiente para que la toma saliera bien.

Y si, de entre todos los fotógrafos que pudo elegir, lo hacía para el que entregaba las mejores fotos al único periódico que lo insultaba como si de eso respirara, bueno, Wade estaba seguro de que se conocían. Además, empezó desde que Spider-man apareció así que debían conocerse desde antes, sino habría pasado más tiempo. Y todo eso junto, revuelto y en licuado significaba ¡Que el fotógrafo del Bugle conocía la verdadera identidad de Spidey!

Todas las fotografías estaban con el autor en anónimo, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de una sola persona por las mismas razones que creía que se conocían.

Así que de esto iba su plan: Descubriría quién era el (o la, no debía descartar la posibilidad de que fuera mujer) fotógrafo, lo secuestraría amablemente y le sacaría la información. Increíble ¿no?

Colarse en el edificio del Daily Bugle y llenar la oficina del jefe J Jonah Jameson de grabadoras fue lo más fácil de hacer. Sentarse en la terraza del edificio contiguo y observarlo todo con binoculares, pan comido. Después de eso el plan lateral fue asesinar al hombre que todo el día pasó haciendo a todos sus trabajadores traerle mejores ideas y re planteamientos más convincentes de por qué Spider-man era una amenaza para la ciudad. ¿En qué clase de mundo vivía o de qué manera pasaba la vida frente a los ojos de ese hombre para verlo de esa manera? No importaba, estaba mal de la cabeza.

Entonces, más o menos a las cinco de la tarde llegó lo que tanto esperaba, un chico de cabello castaño y cara toda hermosa, ropa desarreglada y lentes, entró a la oficina con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros. A la fuerte exclamación de "¡Parker, tráeme esas fotografías!" Y seguidas por "Todas son horribles. Pon esta, Urich. Primera plana 'Amenaza arácnida trabaja con ladrones para robar bolsos a viejitas'" y Wade supo que era él.

—En realidad —habló el chico irguiéndose con algo más de confianza que todo el tiempo anterior en que sus fotografías eran juzgadas—, Spider-man no está trabajando con ellos. Él los está deteniendo para devolverle su bolsa a la mujer mayor.

A Wade le agradó de inmediato el fotógrafo Parker. Puede que llevara sus fotografías al peor lugar de la historia, pero no pensaba lo mismo que los artículos ponían y defendía al héroe de su jefe. Nadie que conociera a Spidey podía ser tan malo.

—No te pago por decirme qué hacer. Fuera de aquí, Betty te pagará el cheque.

El chico dejó caer los hombros y puso una mueca resignada. Acostumbrado a no ser escuchado, probablemente. Las puertas del interior también eran de cristal así que con un poco más de dificultad, aun veía al chico pasar al escritorio de la secretaria y hablar con ella un poco. Por las caras que hacía era evidente que le gustaba. Y era perfecto ¡Podía usarla como amenaza! "Dime la verdadera identidad de Spider-man o la linda secretaria Betty no volverá a ver la luz del día" La gente siempre hablaba cuando alguien querido está en peligro.

Después de que el chico recibiera su paga y fuera a los elevadores, Deadpool también bajó de su respectivo edificio y se quedó en las sombras tras unos teléfonos. Extraño y evidente de su lado de la calle, pero imperceptible por la entrada del Bugle. Parker salió ajustándose la mochila y mirando ambos lados de la calle como si fuera a cruzar la avenida con carros en lugar de solo incorporarse a la población peatonal. Wade lo seguiría y en cuanto reconociera un lugar ideal lo atraparía.

Sin embargo, el chico solo avanzó como diez metros, Wade apenas se empezó a mover detrás de él y el castaño de repente se giró tan abruptamente que apenas si alcanzó a ocultarse otra vez. Parker observó su alrededor con una cautela extrema. Entonces la punta superior del Daily Bugle de pronto explotó. Deadpool lo miró al igual que el resto de la gente porque, una explosión ¿Quién no querría verla?, pero cuando bajó la mirada otra vez, el fotógrafo ya no estaba.

Salió de su escondite para ir a seguirlo más descaradamente. Aunque al final desechó cualquier plan que hubiera podido idear al ver a Spider-man pasar sobre la parte superior de todos los edificios, columpiándose directamente hacia el lugar más afectado. Personas empezaron a salir por la ventana del último piso, como un suicidio colectivo, se veía emocionante, pero todos se detuvieron sostenidos por telarañas, obviamente.

Al final salió Spider-man cargando a la secretaria Betty en brazos. Deadpool corrió hasta el lugar para poder acercarse al héroe.

—Tranquila, ojitos bonitos, te tengo.

—Gracias, Spider-man.

El mercenario vio cómo la colocó con cuidado en el suelo, la única a la que le tuvo esa consideración.  _Demonios_ —pensó Wade—,  _parece que la conoce,_ _eso la descarta como víctima utilizable_.

—¡Hey, Spider-man! —gritó el jefe del Daily Bugle colgando de una telaraña como todos los demás— Tú pusiste un explosivo en mi oficina ¡Lo sabía y ahora tengo las pruebas! Haré que te metan a prisión.

Wade sacó su arma. Si le disparaba en ese momento, nadie se molestaría. Spider-man caminó en su dirección ¿Lo golpearía? Ojalá lo golpeara, Wade mismo se moría de ganas de hacerlo, no se imaginaba Spider-man.

—¡Jonah! —le dijo el héroe con júbilo— ¿Poner una bomba en tu oficina y perderme tu periódico? De ninguna manera, me encanta. Sigue así.

Y se fue. Sin si quiera darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí, sin mostrar ni una pizca de molestia ante el hombre que lo insultaba día y noche, dejando suspirando a las secretarias y siendo aplaudido por las personas.

Ese era el hombre del que Deadpool honestamente podía decir que estaba enamorado.

Y eso era algo difícil de decir para él. Es decir 'enamorarse'. Toda una revuelta de sentimientos verdaderos que lo afectaban directamente. Que iba más allá de solo mirar su cuerpo y pensar que quería tirárselo. O que olvidaba su existencia veinte minutos después de alejarse de él. Spider-man, una presencia constante y profunda en su vida. Una inspiración y todos esos adjetivos bonitos que uno decía ante la gente que le gustaba. Por casi dos años.

Primero lo había odiado mucho, después (y actualmente) lo asustaba un poco tener esos sentimientos y no poder deshacerse de ellos.

No era algo a lo que le pudiera disparar y eso lo ponía fuera de su control.

Deadpool no fue a seguirlo como normalmente lo haría por si acaso será que fue él quien habrá puesto una bomba en lugar de una grabadora en algún lugar por ahí. Según se percató, nadie salió herido aparte de rasguños y alguien se torció el tobillo, JJJ estaba intacto y todo lo demás se veía en orden. Pero igual a Spider-man no le haría gracia si sí había sido él.

El edificio se cerró, pero aun así con alguna clase de magia argumental el periódico salió con las fotografías de Parker (en anónimo como siempre) y el titular de Spider-man atacando al periódico como un terrorista.

Pudo esperar a que el lugar se restaurara y volver a ejecutar el plan de seguir al joven fotógrafo como antes, no tenía ninguna prisa. Pero la posibilidad de saber quién podría ser Spider-man en realidad le carcomía el alma y se decidió a investigar.

Internet es un lugar maravilloso. Acceder ilegalmente a fuentes de datos lo es aún más. Había varios Parkers por el lugar. Ojalá alguien lo hubiera llamado por su nombre, eso hubiera ayudado bastante. Pero al menos dijeron su apellido, probablemente con puro nombre hubiera sido más difícil.

Descartó a todas las mujeres. Estaba bastante seguro de que era hombre, aunque pudo ser una mujer trans, ¿Que técnicamente sería hombre? y eso lo volvería complicado. Esperaba que no, y decidió trabajar primero con la idea de que era hombre de nacimiento. Obviamente que vivieran en Nueva York. No tendría sentido que viniera de algún lugar más lejano a tomar fotografías, venderlas al periódico y luego irse.

Después de todos los 'tal vez esto, tal vez aquello', convenientes fotografías e intensas pláticas con las voces de su cabeza, Wade redujo la lista a solo 5 personas Parker.

Jay Parker. Hombre trabajador de empresa, perfil físico similar.

Peter Parker. Joven, estudiante de universidad, perfil físico similar.

Robert Parker. Joven recién graduado de universidad. Aunque de él encontró que nunca había salido de Manhattan.

Mary Parker. Sí, era mujer ¡pero era igualita! Hasta el mismo corte de cabello, así que era probable.

Dennis Parker. El sujeto tenía barba en la fotografía, pero esas cosas se quitan.

Así que después de sacar una lista de datos de cada uno fue con la intensión de ejecutar su plan. La identidad de Spider-man no sería un misterio por mucho más tiempo.

Las cosas fueron mucho más rápidas de lo que supuso. Jay Parker descartado inmediatamente cuando, al llegar a su lugar de trabajo, descubrió lo engañosas que las fotos de ID pueden llegar a ser al verlo con el cabello rapado a los lados y la moicana que le quedaba pintada de naranja. ¿No se suponía que las oficinas eran lugares serios? Esta nueva tendencia liberal lo volvía todo más colorido.

Y Peter Parker, el hombre a quien buscaba, delatado por su amiga/novia/conocida y la cámara que llevaba colgada del cuello.

—Le pondré una nota en la espalda a Spider-man a ver si así, mientras le tomas fotografías, la ves y recuerdas nuestra reunión la próxima vez.

—Lo siento, MJ, estaré allí. Ocho en punto. Lo prometo.

—No quiero promesas, Pete, quiero que llegues. —Era pelirroja con carácter, a Wade le gustó.

El chico castaño la vio irse hasta que la perdió de vista. ¿Estaba enamorado? Si era así sería mucho más fácil, ya no podía usar a la secretaria Betty ( _Q_ _ue por cierto ¿A ese chico le gustaban todas las mujeres o qué?_ ) porque Spidey había actuado como si la conociera, pero no creía que conociera a esta otra pelirroja.

—Oh, diablos —empezó a hablar el chico Parker consigo—. No debo olvidarlo o ella realmente pondrá una nota en mi espalda. Una alarma, pondré una alarma.

Wade, describiendo el panorama y el lugar donde estaban, se encontraba sobre el techo de un edificio de la ESU, en una parte lateral de la salida donde la chica pelirroja se había ido, observó con atención a un lado y al otro. Todo limpio. Se lanzó del techo sabiendo que era el momento.

No sabría decirlo con certeza, pero fue como si Peter Parker se girara a mirarlo antes de que tocara el suelo, como si, a pesar de su silencio, supiera que estaba ahí y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Deadpool? —preguntó el chico viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Me conoces! Excelente, sabía que el maratón alrededor de la casa blanca ondeando la bandera sería una buena publicidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero hablar de asuntos de Spider-man contigo.

—¿Spider-man? —a Parker se le fueron los colores del rostro ¿Acaso ya habría tenido encuentros con otras personas que querían sacarle información de Spider-man?— ¿P-por qué quieres saber algo de Spider-man? Yo no sé nada de Spider-man.

—Claro que lo sabes, Petepay ¡Eres su fotógrafo!

El cuerpo de Parker se relajó y volvió a respirar. Luego se tensó otra vez.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó con desconfianza.

—Acoso e investigación profunda —lo único que hizo Peter fue fruncir el ceño con enojo—. ¡No me culpes! Yo de verdad quiero saber más sobre Spidey, pero él no quiere decirme, así que tendré que averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta. Por eso te encontré y ahora voy a secuestrarte para sacarte la información. Oh, aunque creo que no debí decirte eso. Bueno, no importa, igual lo haré.

—Aja —Peter Parker levantó una ceja. No era un gesto que se pudiera apreciar en su totalidad por los lentes que tenía puestos, pero parecía que más que asustado o impactado, o lo que sea que las próximas victimas a secuestro deberían sentir, él estaba como resignado.  _Resignado_ — ¿Has pensado en por qué Spider-man no quiere decirte? Tal vez no confíe en ti.

—¡El confía en mí! —reclamó Wade. Quería decirlo en broma, sabe que Spider-man no confía en él después de todo, se lo ha dejado en claro varias veces ¿Quién confiaría en un mercenario? Pero su confianza sin fundamento sonó más bien a súplica y tuvo que carraspear un poco antes de seguir hablando— Es solo que no quiere impresionarme con su genialidad. Seguramente debajo de su máscara es algún magnate empresario que visita hospitales todos los días y se oculta de las cámaras por su hermosura incomparable.

Peter Parker empezó a reír. Como  _a carcajadas_. Se dobló con las manos en el abdomen y tuvo que sujetar sus lentes de una caída. Deadpool lo observó queriendo unirse a la risa descontrolada ¡Reír es bueno! Pero se controló porque el chico estaba burlándose de sus idealizaciones sobre Spider-man.

—¿Has considerado—trató de hablar el chico limpiándose una lágrima y medio recomponiéndose— que puede ser algún tipo horrible, patético y aburrido alguna vez? ¿Qué harás entonces?

—Lo amaría de todos modos. —  _Ahhh_ _jodidamente serio. ¿Por qué hablas tan serio mercenario con_ _boca_ _? El chico se dará cuenta de que los sentimientos son demasiado malditamente reales y tendrás que matarlo porque NADIE debe saber eso_ _. Ni siquiera_ _Spidey_ En especial, Spidey.

En efecto, Peter lo miró como si lo impactara la manera en la que lo había dicho, digiriendo la confesión. Como un conocido/amigo de Spider-man, enterarse de que un mercenario estaba enamorado de él debía ser pesado.

—Lo que sea ¿Podemos pasar a la parte donde te privo de tu libertad y empiezas a contarme lo que sabes de él? ¿Es un tipo horrible, patético y aburrido? En realidad, no hay forma de que crea que es patético. Ni aburrido. Ni horrible. Créeme, yo sé de  _primera mano_  lo que es ser horrible.

Peter sonrió con simpatía.

—Wade, no vas a llevarme a ningún lado.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—¿Uh?

—Me llamaste Wade ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

—¿Eh? Ah... uhmm —el joven de cabello castaño señaló a los lados cruzando sus brazos y se acomodó los lentes en un gesto nervioso. Bien, se veía adorable, pero Deadpool trató de concentrarse en la parte de que un civil conocía su verdadero nombre— Spider-man me lo ¿dijo?

—¡Entonces sí se conocen! Tienen pláticas y — _Espera, hombre ¿E_ _scuchaste lo que dijo? Spider-_ _man_ _le_ _dijo._  ¡Spider-man le contó!— ¡¿Spider-man te habló de mí?! ¡Tienes que decirme TODO lo que te dijo!

Peter Parker movió los hombros, incómodo y se rascó la nuca antes de suspirar y mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—No es que hayamos tenido una gran plática ni nada, pero, bueno, él me contó sobre un mercenario que era un dolor en el trasero y siempre le causaba problemas.

Deadpool apartó la mirada. Claro, obvio. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba?

—Pero, él dijo: "Wade, él es una buena persona en el fondo, que toma algunas malas decisiones" Como, tratar de secuestrar universitarios para sacarles información —agregó Peter con énfasis, y luego le sonrió con suavidad. Extraño, pareciendo que era él mismo quien decía las palabras y no que estaba citando al héroe— "Hace lo mejor que puede a su manera. Solo tiene algunos defectos que se pueden arreglar. Es una persona que vale la pena."

Una persona que vale la pena.

_Una persona que vale la pena_ , se repetiría Wade a sí mismo hasta quemarse el cerebro y cuando se regenerara lo seguiría pensando por la eternidad.

—Tienes razón, Petepay, no voy a llevarte a ningún lado —susurró Deadpool.

—¿No? ¿Por qué? ¡No es que quiera! Definitivamente me alegra que no quieras llevarme a ningún lado y me dejes en paz, pero ¿Puedo saber por qué el repentino cambio de decisión?

—Porque si te secuestro y con mis increíbles habilidades te hago que me hables sobre él, y descubro que debajo de la máscara también es una persona genial como estoy seguro de que es, ya sea un millonario excéntrico o un aburrido feo, solo me enamoraré más y no es justo. Si algún día, por estar tan enamorado trato de hacer algo y lo molesto o espanto o arruino...

Cuando volvió a mirar a Peter este estaba con el rostro de un poco creíble color rojo y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué pasa Petepay? ¿Nunca habías escuchado a un hombre sincerarse? ¿Es acaso que mis sentimientos son tan profundos que han llegado a ti? ¿Te conmoví?

—Creí que... todo eso que decías sobre estar enamorado de...  _él_ , era broma.

—Tal vez al principio — _Tal vez ni siquiera al principio_ —, pero cosas cambian. Sube y baja. Hay un montón de canciones y películas sobre eso. Estoy seguro de que podría pronunciarte al menos diez donde un infiltrado malo se termina enamorando y volviéndose bueno. Es tan  _cliché_  que se vuelve predecible. Es todo, sigue con tu vida, no le cuentes a Spider-man que traté de secuestrarte — _Eso ni siquiera debería ser_ _contado_ _como un intento_ —, ni que iba a usar a tu amiga pelirroja para amenazarte. Por cierto, no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella, es demasiado genial para ti. Inténtalo con la secretaria, parecía más interesada. Aunque luego parecía enamorada de Spider-man cuando la salvó del edificio en llamas, y contra esa competencia de verdad deberías rendirte.

—¿Qué? ¿Ibas a...? ¿Cómo sabes lo de Betty? ¿Estuviste en la explosión del Daily Bugle?

—Woops, mucha información. Es hora de una desaparición estratégica justo detrás de una persona que pase frente a cámara. Procura que las siguientes fotografías de Spider-man enfoquen más su trasero, es la verdadera razón por la que la gente compra ese periódico.

Huyó con el sonido de la dulce voz de Petepay gritando su apodo. Había algo familiar en eso, pero no profundizaría, después de todo, por el bien de la vida del chico, no se volvería a acercar a él jamás.

Ahora había llegado el momento de tratar de tatuarse las palabras de Spidey en su piel que tenía bien grabadas en su memoria y podía traer con un simple copia y pega: "Wade, él es una buena persona en el fondo, que toma algunas malas decisiones. Hace lo mejor que puede a su manera. Solo tiene algunos defectos que se pueden arreglar. Es una persona que vale la pena." El problema era que los tatuajes no quedaban en él, su piel sacaba la tinta que era una invasora en su cuerpo. ¿Escribirlo en la espalda de su traje? Bien, ese era el plan C.

Cuando el Daily Bugle estuvo completamente operable otra vez fue a dar un vistazo. Era una lástima que la explosión no matara a JJJ, pero si Spidey le perdonaba todo lo que hacía (porque Spider-man es un jodido santo) él no era quién para volverse quien lo juzgara. Aunque un tiro desde ahí se veía tan sencillo...

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Deadpool saltó y sacó sus katanas en un movimiento para ponerse en guardia frente a Spider-man que lo veía tan tranquilo como si no lo estuviera amenazando con dos armas que manejaba a la perfección.

—¡Redes! Mi superhéroe favorito ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me preocupa que estés cerca del Daily Bugle después de que pusieras explosivos ahí.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces sí fui yo? Es decir ¡No! Spidey, me ofende que creas eso de mí. No pondría explosivos que atentaran contra el hombre que más te insulta en el mundo — _porque eso dañaría a otras personas y sólo nos_ _interesa_ _él_ —. A propósito, al menos. Solo fueron unas grabadoras.

—¿Para qué pusiste grabadoras-? ¡Oh! ¡Así es como me--- uhm, encontrarse a Parker!

—¿Te lo dijo? ¡Lo de tratar de secuestrarlo era broma! Jamás lo intentaría, babyboy, tú me conoces.

Spider-man negó con la cabeza.

—Si tanto quieres saber sobre mi identidad ¿Por qué no me preguntas?

Deadpool giró la cabeza para verlo tan rápido que estuvo a punto de tronarse el cuello.

—¡¿Me dirías?!

—No...

—¡Claro! Ugh, por supuesto que ya te he preguntado y la respuesta siempre es-

—...todavía.

—¿Uh?

—No todavía. Porque aún eres, bueno, ya sabes, un mercenario, asesinas personas y eso es un comportamiento que no apruebo. Sin embargo, Wade, si de verdad me... uhm, tú me... Ugh, si de verdad te interesa mi opinión sobre ti para revelarte mi verdadero rostro y nombre, entonces estoy dispuesto a considerarlo si te esfuerzas por ello.

—¡Me esforzaré, babyboy! Me esforzaré cada día, cada hora, cada minuto para ser alguien en quien confíes.

—Primero, deja de tratar de asesinar a JJJ.

—Oh, empezamos con lo difícil.

Spider-man negó con la cabeza.

—Y no te vuelvas a acercar a Betty, MJ o Peter.

—¡Entonces sí conocías a la pelirroja! Hubiera sido una mala decisión usarla. Que, no era que lo fuera a hacer, Spidey, recuerda: Todo era broma.

Spider-man se puso de pie y lanzó una red al siguiente edificio. Con un movimiento de mano a modo de despedida se fue dejándolo allí solo. Deadpool se quedó sentado todavía un rato más. Acababa de recibir un camino para averiguar su identidad ¡Dada por él mismo! Y no tenía ni idea de qué podría haber pasado para que fuera así, pero el destino definitivamente lo amaba. Él revolviéndose por pensar en un plan ideal que tal vez no hubiera sido necesario. O tal vez sí, tal vez Peter le había dicho algo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Le haría un altar a ese chico de ser así.

Hablando de, un par de horas después, observó en el Daily Bugle a Peter  _cara-_ _bonita-_ _oculta-_ _por-_ _lentes_  Parker entrar a la oficina y entregar un nuevo set de fotografías al hombre a cargo de todo. El chico dio una mirada al exterior y lo vio. Coincidencia, definitivamente, porque abrió los ojos con sorpresa no esperando verlo ahí. Wade, que para Peter debía ser una difícil de diferenciar, levantó su brazo y trató de saludar efusivamente. El fotógrafo se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, en esa ocasión no habló con la secretaria más que para recibir el dinero y se fue del edificio.

Wade se levantó y se estiró. Tenía un superhéore a quien impresionar y quedarse vigilando la oficina de quien le dijo no debía asesinar no sería la opción más acertada.

Después, cuando viera su linda cara (que estaba seguro de que tenía, simplemente no podría haber otra manera), le diría que Peter Parker lo había llamado horrible y no podía estar más equivocado.

Y se reirían.

Y nunca se enteraría de que estaba enamorado de él.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
